


Shrieks at Midnight

by andrearitsu



Category: Tonari no Kyuuketsuki-san | Ms. Vampire Who Lives In My Neighborhood
Genre: Biting, Comedy, F/F, Jealousy, Love Confessions, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 16:50:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16706257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrearitsu/pseuds/andrearitsu
Summary: There's a sudden shriek echoing through the hallways of Akari and Sophie's house. Who is it that's screaming such painful cries for help ...and why?





	Shrieks at Midnight

A loud sudden shriek of someone in pain echoed throughout the hallways of the mansion. Possibly loud enough for people walking by on the street to hear. It hadn’t taken long for both Akari and Sophie to make their way to the source, the guest bedroom on the second floor. The room Hinata had been staying in.

“Hinata-chan!” Akari’s winded voice let out as the door swung open.

In front of them, on the bed, were two figures. One on top of the other, their silhouettes barely visible in the dimly lit bedroom. The one of the bottom was Hinata, lying on her back somewhat curled up. She was bleeding from her neck. The one on top was…

“Ellie!” Sophie’s shouted, nearly breaking her usual monotone voice, “What are you doing!?”

“Eeh… This is not what it looks like.”

“Looks to me like you forced yourself on Hinata to drink her blood despite me repeatedly telling you not to go after my friends.”

“N-no…” Ellie stumbled with her words, “Let me explain.”

“I don’t want explanations, get out of my house this instant.”

“Sophie-chan.” This time it was Hinata’s turn to speak up, “You’re misunderstanding the situation, I… I asked Ellie-chan to bite me.”

Sophie stared at the two in confusion, gazing over to Akari for a second opinion on what she had just heard. Akari was stunned, standing silently in the door frame. For all Sophie knew, it could be from the shock of seeing her friend attacked by a vampire or from excitement over the same thing. With Akari, you never know.

“See, it’s totally fine. I had permission.”

“Quiet. Hinata? Can you explain why you would want this hag drinking your blood?”

“Hag!?”

“I don’t mind but… I don’t want Akari to hear.”

“Oh, that’s okay.” Sophie waved her hand in front of Akari’s face, “She’s out cold.”

“Well, okay then… Truth is, I’ve been a little jealous of you and Akari.”

“Me too, y’know.” Ellie added.

“Jealous? Why?”

“I’ve known Akari most of my life, but when she’s with you she’s like a different person. She’s so happy with her new life here and it makes me feel like… Well, like she doesn’t need me like she used to.”

“I’m not sure I understand.”

“Allow me…” Ellie sat back down with Hinata. “Hinata here have been in dire need of affection and attention. Being a kind soul who can relate to such matters, I offered her my shoulder and ear in her time of need.”

“If you want me to buy your story you can start by not claiming yourself as kind…”

“Anyway, I told her I understood her feelings. After all, the Sophie who used to spend all her time playing and hunting with me is now spending all her evenings together with some high school girl instead… It hurts.”

“By playing you mean you dragged me around against my will because no one else wanted to spend time with you.”

“Stop cutting me off. Hinata and I bonded on an emotional level, so to say. We could feel each other’s pain and suffering. And since I lost my Sophie to a human and she lost her Akari to a vampire… What better solution than to lose ourselves to each other?”

“You lost yourselves?”

“I can take over from here.” Hinata put her hand on Ellie’s shoulder. “What she’s saying is true. Despite our rough start we came to understand each other and realized we wanted something like what you and Akari have. So we decided to embrace our mutual feelings.”

“I guess I’m happy for you.” Sophie looks at them both, “But that doesn’t explain why you asked Ellie to bite you. Her fangs hurt... a lot.”

“I noticed… I guess I wanted to know what it was like and…”

“And?”

“I didn’t dislike… the pain… that much?”

“Gross.”

“Don’t judge me!”

“It’s fine, Hinata.” Ellie smiled. “I appreciate it.”

Sophie sighed, checking to make sure Akari was still in her own fantasy land before walking over to the two girls on the bed.

“Okay, but could you refrain from doing these things in my house? People will start even more strange rumours if there’s a bunch of screams at night.”

“Sorry, I didn’t realize I would scream.”

“Fair enough, I’ll feed on her at my own house.”

“Good.” Sophie felt relieved.

“Let’s go, Hinata.”

“Wait, now?” Hinata was surprised, “But I thought we were staying the night?”

“Not anymore we’re not.”

In what seemed like half a second, Ellie had picked up Hinata in her arms and flown out the window, taking off for her own home. Sophie couldn’t help but feel worried for Hinata, but had to consider that this was her own decision. Regardless, she couldn’t tell Akari about it for now.

“Huh, that’s strange…” Akari suddenly spoke up, “I must have dozed off, I dreamt I saw Hinata-chan and Ellie-chan on the bed.”

“That sure sounds improbable.”

“Where is Hinata-chan anyway?”

“She… She went home, she was in pain.”

“Oh no! I should call her.”

“No, it’s fine! She said she was okay.”

“Huh? Well, if you say so…”

Sophie took a moment to think over the situation. To think that not one, but two people would have grown jealous of her and Akari. She didn’t really understand what there was to be jealous of, surely their friendship wasn’t all that different… Right? The question bothered Sophie.

“Akari, do you mind staying up a bit longer?”

“Not at all, it means I get to spend more time with you!”

It’s true that since Akari moved in she has felt less lonely and more at ease. The house feels more like a home than it ever has before. She eagerly awaits Akari to come back home from school on days when she wakes up early and she likes spending the nights chatting with her about whatever things come to mind.

Maybe it was because her mind struggled to think past the thirteen year old girl who was turned into a vampire all those years ago, but this particular worry of Sophie’s just wasn’t going away no matter what. She knew there was something special between her and Akari, sometimes she didn’t feel when spending time with Ellie, Hinata or any of their other friends.

But what was it?

“I’m going to my library, I want to find a book I read some years ago.”

“Okay!” Akari eagerly locked arms with Sophie as they walked throughout the mansion.

Throughout the years she had read a lot of things. Comics, novels, lexicons, cursed tomes… You name it. Whenever she struggled with something, she turned to the books she had read for guidance. This time she was searching for a manga, a fairly old one at that.

“Ah, there it is.” Sophie let out her wings and ascended to the higher shelves, “ _ Our White Room _ .”

“Hm, what’s it about?”

“From what I remember, it’s about two girls at a boarding school in France.”

“That sounds romantic!”

“Funny you should say that.” Sophie landed next to Akari, “That’s why I wanted to read it again. From what I recall the two girls become closer than usual friends and I was curious… Well, never mind.”

“Oh, it’s yuri?”

“Huh?”

“Yuri. Girls love. Lesbian romance.” Akari’s face had gone from a pleasant calm expression to a slightly contorted and nearly drooling one. “I love that stuff.”

“I see, well this book was my first exposure to such relationships.”

“Ah, Sophie’s first time!”

“Don’t say it like that!”

The two sat down in the living room and Sophie started reading her book, Akari playfully brushing the vampire’s silver hair to pass the time. Reading the book she noticed the pattern she was searching for. Two girls that appear to be close friends, but are far more than that. Lovers unexpected of society’s norms and thus unnoticed.

Sophie knew what homosexuality was of course. She may be eternally thirteen but she’s not stuck in the 18th century any longer. She would read about the political struggles of LGBT people online now and then, though if you asked her on the spot she might not be able to tell you what each letter stands for.

She closed the book, sitting deep in thought for a moment. Her friendship with Akari. Was it actually something more than just friendship as well? She had never known what it felt like to be in love with someone and centuries of an asocial lifestyle have made her somewhat numb to understanding certain feelings.

“Akari, can I ask you something?”

“Of course!”

“How do you feel about me?”

“Hmm…” Akari took a moment to think before responding. “You’re someone very dear to me and I consider you as close as family. I want to never leave your side. Something like that?”

“I see.”

“What about you, Sophie-chan?”

“I’m… I’m not sure how I feel.”

Akari stopped brushing Sophie’s hair and sat down next to her on the sofa. She carefully put her hand on top of Sophie’s and looked her in the eyes.

“Sophie, the moment I first saw you I fell in love. Seeing you standing there in the moonlight was a life changing experience for me. The most beautiful girl I had ever seen, like a human doll perfect in every single way.”

“Akari…”

“Naturally I wished you would feel the same way about me eventually, but just the thought of being with you was enough to make me happy.”

Sophie looked at Akari’s hand. She knew it was warm, but she couldn’t feel it despite it touching her cold skin. Akari was human, she was a vampire. There were countless stories of such pairings and Sophie knew how they tended to end. She didn’t want Akari to have a sad ending, she didn’t want to risk ruining what they had.

And yet she found herself drawn closer to the girl in front of her. As if transfixed by some magic she had never heard of.

“Love, huh?” Sophie put her hand on Akari’s cheek, “Is that what this is?”

Akari’s face grew red as Sophie gently pushed her down on the sofa and nuzzled her face up against her neck. For the moment they just laid there still in silence.

“Akari, can I taste your blood again?”

“I thought you said drinking from humans was creepy?”

“I know, but I’m curious if it would feel different if it’s you.”

“But…” Akari’s body deflated a bit, “My blood tastes gross. You said so.”

“Oh, I just said that so that Ellie wouldn’t bite you.”

“Really, but why?”

“Because…” Sophie went silent for a second, “Because you’re mine.”

“Ehehe...” Akari blushed up again, covering her eyes as she giggled. “Please be gentle, Sophie-chan.”

“You sure? It might be painful.”

“It’s okay.”

“Tell me if I should stop.”

“Don’t worry about it.”

“Make sure you don’t let me drink to much.”

“Sophie-chan!”

She froze up. Akari had placed her hand back on Sophie’s shoulder. She gazed up to the face of the younger yet older looking girl and felt calm.

“Sorry, just promise me you won’t let me hurt you.”

“No, there’s no need for that promise. I know you won’t.”

“Then… I’ll be having dinner now.”

Sophie exposed her fangs as she return to Akari’s neck, plunging them quickly into the most visible vein on her left side. There was a sudden shooting pain running through Akari’s body, giving her a shudder, but it ended once Sophie had fully inserted both crowns all the way inside of her. Despite the cold sensation of Sophie’s teeth and lips, the rush of blood made her feel a bit warm and dizzy.

With each “sip”, Akari felt a throbbing in her side as the blood was being pumped directly from her vein into Sophie’s mouth. There was a small but sharp pain as each throb stopped. Akari held on to Sophie’s arm to keep herself from making any sound from it. It was all very strange, but kind of exciting at the same time. In fact, Akari could get used to this feeling.

Sophie had long since lost all sense of doubt. The moment Akari’s blood had hit her tongue she allowed her animalistic side to take hold in a way she hadn’t done for a century. She should be creeped out by her actions and the fact that she’s drinking from a living person. But it being Akari made her ignore her own complaints. She just wanted more of Akari’s blood… No, she wanted more of  _ Akari _ .

Akari tugged on Sophie’s arm. She pulled away, realizing Akari’s eyes were glossing over. She had gone too far and lost track of time. Even so, she found herself approaching Akari once again, this time not aiming for her neck.

“Akari, forgive me.”

She kissed Akari. She had never kissed anyone before and yet here she was, initiating a kiss with an innocent human being she had just fed off. Sophie had always prided herself no being a good vampire, but in this moment she felt like a monster. A predator of the night. And yet she couldn’t stop herself.

Akari answered the kiss. It tasted of blood, a sterile taste of iron that no doubt should have put Akari off. But the taste of Sophie beneath it was all she needed. She sensed Sophie trembling and put her arms around her, hugging her while continuing the kiss. Hoping it would help calm the anxious vampire.

Sophie noticed Akari’s tongue. She wanted to bite into it, she wanted to bite into every part of Akari’s body. Her fangs danced over the tongue as they kissed. She could plunge them down any moment now. It would be painful for Akari, far more painful than the neck was. Sophie knew she shouldn’t do it… And yet.

A second loud sudden shriek of someone in pain echoed throughout the hallways of the mansion. Definitely loud enough for people walking by on the street to hear. Sophie shot up from the sofa as Akari covered her mouth.

“I’m sorry! Aah, are you okay, Akari?”

“I’m fine, it’s just…”

“It seems I couldn’t stop myself after all.”

“I’ve bitten my tongue before, this isn’t so different. It was just ...sudden.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Sophie-chan?”

“I’m so sorry. I should have known this wouldn’t work…”

“Sophie-chan, please look at me.”

Sophie looked towards Akari who once again put her hand over hers.

“I’m not hurt. Okay?”

“O-okay.” Sophie nodded.

“Did you find the answer you were looking for?”

“Yeah, I did.”

“What’s the answer then?”

“I think… I love you too. Like in the book. Like how you love me.”

“Sophie-chan!” Akari pounced the vampire with a hug, “I’m so happy to hear that!”

“C-calm down! I-I’m still new to this stuff…”

Sophie smiled and rested her head on Akari’s chest. She hadn’t heard a heart beating in a very long time. It was surprisingly soothing. Despite her worries, she started to feel like this might all work out in the end. She would make sure Akari wouldn’t get a sad ending, no matter what.

“Hey, Sophie-chan?”

“Yeah, Akari?”

“I’m still bleeding from my neck, can we do something about that before we cuddle?”

“Oh… I forgot.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write a Ms. Vampire fic since I first started watching and reading the series. After coming back home from Japan, where I went to the Ms. Vampire collaboration cafe among other things, and taking a break I had Twitter vote for what my first fic since coming back should be. Ms. Vampire won by a great margin, so here you go. Two couples for the price of one!


End file.
